Trials
Trials is a feature in the League of Angels: Fire Raiders which allows the players to test themselves and gain valuable items while climbing the ladders to epic battles and victories.There are currently six different Trials. To maximize gains, it is recommended to do these trials as late in the day as possible (before 5:00am reset), as opposed the beggining of the day, so that you are as strong as possible (by increasing your BR throughout the day) when attempting them. Angel Trial Angel Trials consist of 50 floors of varying types. Each floor will have either a Fight, Blessing or a Loot Chest. Each fight is split into 3 difficulties, ranging from Easy to Hard. The Blessings apply buffs to your Heroes, and the Loot Chests contain random Equipment and Angel Soulstones. #Angel Trials unlock at lvl 18 #Completed affairs of each floor grants stars ''', '''points or chests #Stars can be exchanged for buffs #Angel Trial resets daily at 5:00 am #Rewards are sent at 5:00 am daily according to the rankings Gold Trial : Gold Trial is the main way for players to get more Gold during the game. Only Level 20 or above players can use it. All they need to do is attack the Practice Stake which has low attack but limitless HP. They will then earn more Gold depending on the amount of damage. Players can get the bonus brought by participating Heroes ’ Star Level. : For example, the general star level of participating Heroes and Angels is 18, which means that players will get 18% bonus of Gold earned from the Gold Trial . When the damage reaches the specific amount that day, players can also claim the same large amount of Gold. : Players can take part in the Gold Trial twice a day. It resets at 5:00am every day. Gold Trial is the best way to get gold! #Gold Trials unlocks at lvl 20, #Difficulties unlock as your level increases, #There are 2 Gold Trial Attempts everyday #For each victory you will be recieving gold items, #Gold items can be exchanged for gold in the Basic Shop Naturally, players will face random monsters in the Gold Trial every day. At times, they might have to go up against a powerful monster alone or even come up against a group of monsters. No need to worry though! There is “Recommended Hero” on the left side of the Gold Trial interface, which will increase the damage dealt on monsters in the Gold Trial. Of course, practice makes perfect. Players will work out their own ways to get through the Gold Trial. When and which Hero can help cause more damage? Which Angel would be best? Higher star level Heroes and Angels can bring players more income. Damage Dealer Angels can cause even more massive damage. Hero Trial #Hero Trial is available at lvl 40, #Hero Trial can be completed 3 times a day and resets at 5:00 am. Failures are not counted. Hero Chronicles Read about how your Heroes got started on their Adventuring life, and gather materials for Awakening them! Relic Dungeon #Unlocked at level 60 Demon Invasion #Unlocked at level 55 Category:Gameplay